scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Song Reflections
Disclaimer: This page may contain some language, and the songs I name may be explicit if you decide to go listen to them. Books of mine that are mentioned and their respective universes are © 2019 Ash Knight (Samurai), all rights reserved. "Helena" - My Chemical Romance Simply put, this song is what empowered me to finally leave the last taekwondo place I was at, which had a very toxic environment. The people - students and staff - were judgmental and really not that great, and while one of the greatest friends I've ever known was there, that didn't change the fact that I was being poisoned more and more the longer I stayed there. (Though some people were all right. It was mainly the teen black belts and 90% of the staff who were toxic, excluding the two instructors, one of whom is the aforementioned friend.) Every time I walked in, it was like a new part of me got killed. I felt awful, and my already not-that-great mental state got worse. Any confidence I had remaining went away. And I'm not going to pretend I wasn't toxic in return - I certainly was. I hated the person they turned me into, the person I let myself become, and I had to get out of there. But I stayed, because I didn't think it was that bad, and what else could there possibly be? Any other place would be just the same. But then I heard Helena. So long and good night. So long and good night. Those words resonated with me, and the longer I listened to that song, the more sure I felt that it was time to move on to something else. There had to be something better. There had to be a place where I could be happy. There had to be a place where I could love taekwondo again and not have to put up with being treated like crap. And so I decided to finally leave. I told my friend, and he supported my decision. Not gonna lie, I cried a lot, saying several times throughout the conversation that "I'm gonna miss you a shit ton", and he quietly reminded me that we live across the parkway from each other. (*sitcom laugh track*) But hey. It was an emotional thing. So Helena ''enabled me to finally make the decision to leave that place, and I've been a lot happier since I've left. I don't have that toxic environment eating away at me and weighing me down anymore. "Painkiller" - Three Days Grace I don't necessarily have a personal connection to this song, but whenever there's some fighting happening in my writing, I put this on. Something about the chorus is particularly kickass. It also reminds me of Thorn, and quite literally, since his powers essentially make him a painkiller - he can take away pain with a single touch. But it also describes him in other ways (the text in bold pertains to him): You know you need a fix when you fall down '''You know you need to find a way' To get you through another day Let me be the one to numb you out Let me be the one to hold you Never gonna let you get away The shoulder you cry on The dose that you die on He's supportive and sweet, and his powers suit him well because he wants to be able to free others from their pain. He doesn't want to let anyone suffer. However, listening closely to this song, I'm thinking that it might have a darker story to it, so in all honesty, it could describe Fern's past relationship fairly well too. The lines that particularly makes me think of this are "Never gonna let you get away", "You'll love me til it's all over", and "Forever you're coming back to me", which could describe her former husband's possessive nature. Overall, good song. I listen to it for a lot of reasons. "The Night" - Disturbed I love the lyrics, the sheer badassery of this song, and the message I think it has. I think it's about strength and taking charge of things, drawing power from the darkness within and around you and not putting up with the world's crap anymore. It's about not letting people put you down anymore, not letting anyone hold you back - it's about a personal revolution, taking control of your life, and unleashing the power inside you. It reminds me a lot of Jaguar for many different reasons - due to spoilers, I'm going to leave it at that, but this song screams shadowblood ''through and through. ''The message I think it has is everything a shadowblood stands for, everything Jaguar stands for, and everything Path of Legends stands for. "If Today Was Your Last Day" - Nickelback Someone made a Last Samurai video to this, so admittedly, that's probably why I like it so much, haha. But it also reminds me of stuff and it's a nice song to write stuff to.Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Stories